ram_ranchfandomcom-20200213-history
Trot Spiderism
Trot Spiderism is a major religion in Ram Ranch culture, being labeled as the official state religion of the Ram Ranch Empire. Trot Spiderism is centered around two central ideas Ram and Ranch. As well as faith in Trot Spider as the one true god and loyalty to his many prophets, So in the afterlife they may enter the eternal Ranch. Genesis In the beginning there was darkness. But in the center of the darkness. There laid a white a web. There was a spider sleeping on the web. It was Trot Spider. In the year 0 the spider was awakened from his sleep. The spider knew to the universe was empty. So with his immense power he created Ram. Ram was the ability for a person the channel all of their energy and complete tasks previously seen as impossible. Trot Spider had much of this power, more than enough to do what he was going to do next. Trot Spider said "let there be Ranch". Ranch was the idea of physical energy or "life" Ram combined with Ranch makes Ram Ranch. The Eternal Ranch was created, As well as the physical world that we live in. Leon Trotsky The Messiah It has been millennia since the creation of the universe. Trot Spider had no worshippers. He knew if he did not act nobody would ever enter the Eternal Ranch. So on November 7th 1879, Leon Trotsky the Messiah was born in Bereslavka, Ukraine. His goal in life was to spread the word of Trot Spider. He hid his devotion to Trot Spider by making it seem like he despised all religion. Leon Trotsky preached Trotskyism politically, although his end goal was National Trotskyism. Eventually Leon Trotsky found himself in a position to take control of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. But a man by the name of Joseph Stalin was able to seize power before Trotsky could. Joseph Stalin advocated Stalinism which led to a Degenerated workers' state. Stalinism had corrupted many and at this point Trotsky had fled from the Soviet Union. Leon Trotsky created the Fourth International to further spread his ideas. Trotsky spent the rest of his life writing books advocating Trotskyism and worshiping Trot Spider in secret. On August 21st 1940 Leon Trotsky was killed by an agent of Stalin in Mexico City. But his words on Trotskyism and Trot Spiderism have already been heard by thousands. He was The Messiah that brought the word to the people for the first time and he died for our Ram. Grant MacDonald The Prophet Grant MacDonald was like any other gay cowboy. Worshiping Trot spider in private. But on 8/2/2016 Trot Spider chose 18 Cowboys that we're firm believers in Trot Spiderism. These 18 Cowboys would found the original Ram Ranch. One of these Cowboys was Grant MacDonald. Grant MacDonald would become the first High Bishop of the Church of Trot Spider and first leader of Ram Ranch. He would go on to become the first person to actively spread the message of Trot Spider to a large group of people. He found the best way to spread a message was through music. Trot Spider gave Grant McDonald 8 commandments that he must show to the people. # Ram Cowboy butt # When possible wear no clothing but your cowboy hat and belt # No icepicks # Definitely no icepicks # You must Ram # Ram Ranch really rocks # Always use the showers before, during, and after ramming # Protect Ram Ranch with your life Category:Philosophy